He Believed
by Smile-21-Hikari-8
Summary: A reflection on the inner feelings of the two Uchiha brothers. Though the story is made so that they seem to hate each other, we all know that that's just brotherly love.
1. He Believed

©Masashi Kishimoto; _Naruto_

He Believed…

be·lieve –verb (used without object)

1. to have confidence in the truth, the existence, or the reliability of something, although without absolute proof that one is right in doing so

—Verb phrase

6. believe in,

to be persuaded of the truth or existence of

_How __often __does __Itachi __haunt __your __thoughts? __Plague __your __mind? __Has __it __always __been... __with __the __"worst" __intentions?_

Sasuke grits his teeth; clenches his fist.

Itachi is the one person always on his mind. Everywhere, from the darkest parts of his mind to the most hopeful (which seemed to have a doubtful existence). Itachi was there. Sadly, bitterly—though Sasuke hates his big brother with a fiery passion—Itachi was always the one that gave him something to do, a goal, a reason to live. A reason to get stronger, whether it to be recognized by his father or to avenge his clan. Even during the time when Sasuke no longer had a father to impress, or a brother to be there next to him to be compared to, Itachi told Sasuke to become stronger. To spend his life hating him and to hunt him down. During the time when Sasuke was at an absolute loss of reason and life, Itachi gave him one. A reason to live on.

Itachi was the one that was always giving him advice. Always the one to encourage him despite the circumstances. And Sasuke was the one that had always believed in Itachi. Always.

He couldn't believe that his lovely brother would kill his clan, his family, but he was there to watch the slaughter. To witness the deaths. To walk among the dead. Though he didn't want to, Sasuke believed that Itachi was the one that killed the clan by and for his own means. Ah, even then Sasuke believed in everything Itachi did. Believed as in: only his brother was capable of doing whatever he does. Believed as in, "my brother is this strong". Sasuke's belief in Itachi was not in his faith in his big brother, but in his abilities.

Yes. Sasuke believed in his dear brother very strongly.

And that is why he took Itachi's advice to become stronger. Because sadly, reluctantly, and stubbornly, Sasuke _knew_ he needed the strength. Because his belief in Itachi was so great, he needed his strength to overcome that belief. Sasuke needed to...stop believing in his brother. To stop thinking that Itachi was strong. But that was impossible ever since childhood.

Itachi was always his idol. His strength. His guide. His encouragement.

How could Sasuke stop believing in him?

Through the tough and constant training, the crying, the hurting, the healing, and the mourning, Sasuke thought it was possible. That one day he'd accumulate enough hate to break down his belief in Itachi and build up his own strength.

And then he had it. Sasuke thought he was there. And with one swift kick from his brother, oh, his dear brother, Sasuke's contempt was brittled and sanded down. After Itachi's visit to the village, Sasuke felt his belief in his brother grow again.

Ah, he really did believe in him. Itachi was really the strongest in Sasuke's world. Truly, the person to live up to.

And so Sasuke started his hate again. He desperately tried to stop believing in his brother. That figure of strength. Luckily or not, Orochimaru made his appearance into the younger Uchiha's life. He gave the boy more pain and in turn, promised more power. More strength. The strength to beat his brother.

So Sasuke joined the snake. The slithering bastard preyed on the young boy's body. Despite that thought, Sasuke used this to his advantage. He sucked knowledge and techniques from the snake; did everything Orochimaru told him plus the things that Sasuke forced out of Orochimaru. Sasuke learned everything there was to know in the snake's lair. Including the story that Itachi was once Orochimaru's prey and that Itachi beat the snake with nothing but a single glance into his eyes.

Sasuke's beliefs were shaking.

Sasuke knew that if he couldn't beat Orochimaru, then he was absolutely no match against his brother. He took the time to get to know Orochimaru. Not his personal thoughts and feelings, but his perks, his oddities and techniques, his secrets, his way of thinking, and all of his abilities. He knew everything there was to know about the damned snake. Since there was nothing to learn anymore, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. He didn't know that Orochimaru's true form was a white snake. A huge serpent. And Sasuke's confidence faltered.

Did this make Orochimaru stronger than Sasuke? Not at all. Sasuke won easily. As he walked out of the lair victoriously Sasuke's first thoughts were that he could now beat Itachi. He didn't believe anymore. Sasuke was tired of believing in his brother…

He sought out his brother eagerly. When they stared each other down, caught in each other's illusions and tangled in the mind's thoughts and feelings—it was amazing. Sasuke was able to match up with Itachi. The younger Uchiha had finally—_finally__—_caught up with his big brother prodigy.

At some point the battle had taken a slight turn. Both brothers were powerful, but Sasuke was cornered. Both brothers were tired. Itachi could've easily killed Sasuke. And as he went to reach up to Sasuke's face, Sasuke feared his life. His eyes widened in terror. That's what Sasuke thought Itachi was going for. Sasuke's eyes.

"I believed in you." Echoed in Sasuke's mind. "I've always believed in you."

Itachi smiled. With a delicate poke to Sasuke's forehead his fingers dropped and dragged across Sasuke's cheek as he fell forward.

_Always_.

Itachi had literally dropped dead before Sasuke's stunned eyes.

_I __never __stopped __believing __in __you, __big __brother._

Itachi was dead. Sasuke had achieved his lifelong goal. To avenge his clan, his parents. To become stronger than his brother and beat him.

But now… What else is there to do? Itachi always gave Sasuke a reason to carry on. Now that Itachi was gone, dead, Sasuke had nothing else to live for. What…What the hell was he supposed to do now?

Madara appeared before Sasuke after he had awakened from the exhausting battle. Ah, Sasuke had learned about Madara's existence from Itachi during the fight. Madara was the one that also took part in the clan's annihilation. He was easing his way onto Sasuke's hit list before Madara told Sasuke the truth about Itachi.

Everything was a lie. The killing of the clan was a mission devised by the elders of the Leaf, for fear of the Uchiha clan preparing a coup d'état. Itachi was the only one that could pull it off, and did so for the sake of the village and his love of peace. He killed everyone—but Sasuke. Because Itachi had an even greater love for his brother.

Itachi had even instilled all of his techniques into Sasuke in order to protect him from Madara.

_It __was __a __lie._ Sasuke had thought. Everything that Madara had told him _must_ have been a lie.

Even after death, he still believed in Itachi. Everything he did and said. Itachi was very much alive in his mind's eye. Itachi was…

Sasuke believed Madara and decided to take on the role of a new light. He believed in Itachi more than ever now. Sasuke had decided that he'd take vengeance for his brother's unbearable life. He'd cause "the complete and utter destruction of the Leaf". Yes, he'd do this for Itachi. His _very_ dear big brother.

Itachi was his everything. He always protected Sasuke, taught him, encouraged him, made him stronger… Itachi always gave Sasuke a reason to live. Itachi always gave Sasuke a purpose. Even after death, Itachi still guided Sasuke.

Sasuke now not only had an absolutely unshakable belief in his big brother, but had an incredible faith in Itachi as well.

He had and will always…always, always, _always_believe in Itachi…


	2. in Him

©Masashi Kishimoto; _Naruto_

He Believed in Him

What is Sasuke to you? Why have you treated him the way you have? Have you always treated him so… "wrongly"?

Itachi glances from his bloodstained hands to the mirror in front of him, noticing a small trickle of blood reveal itself at the corner of his mouth. He sighs raspily.

No matter how many times he hears people call him a coldhearted killer, emotionless freak, or better yet, the 'perfect shinobi', he always thinks back to the times he spent in Konoha. Rather, the times he spent with Sasuke.

He thought back to the question that appeared in his mind for the millionth and third time. In a way—no, it must be a 'yes'—he had always treated him the way he had. Itachi never treated him wrongly. He never meant to, at least. Not until…

_Run, __and __live __a __life __of __hatred. __When __you __have __the __same __eyes __as __me __then __you __can __come __before __me __again__…_

Not until _that_ night did it sound wrong. Not until then had Itachi realized how unfair he had been to Sasuke all this time. All those years… He had always kept Sasuke under constant watch. He loved his brother, he'd never denied that, and he always made sure to live to teach his brother the things that his corrupt parents, corrupt _clan_, could never teach him.

He remembered his cute little brother running after him every time they were in each other's prescence. Sasuke was strangely attatched to Itachi, it seemed, but in due time Itachi became accostumed to it and took to spoiling Sasuke every once in a while. He'd take Sasuke out to train even though their mother often disapproved of it. Sasuke was always so eager to learn new things and to live up to, not only his father's expectations, but sadly also Itachi's strength and abilities.

But Itachi was a young shinobi. A prodigy. The time that he could spend with his brother was always dwindling as he quickly upped in ranks as the youngest ninja, next to Kakashi, there was to be. Soon he'd become a double agent between the Uchiha clan and the Konoha heads' without a say. It had happened so rapidly. Just as fast as he had climbed ranks…

He was supposed to be spying on both party's plans. The Uchiha trusted their prodigy to help them overthrow the Konoha Elders whereas the Konoha Elders trusted their young, innocent, cunning, _intelligent_ shinobi to report the Uchihas' plans for their coup d'état. He was at a loss. What else was he supposed to do in that situation?

Itachi decided for the best outcome. Afterall, he wasn't one that liked fighting. He hated wars and mindless stunts. He hated thoughtless actions that were compelled with simple emotions and instinctiveness. Thus, he sided with the Konoha Elders and promised to end this… _idiocy_. Constantly, constantly, Itachi found himself running between work, long missions, meetings with the clan, and short sessions spent with Sasuke.

He didn't like it. He wanted to be the perfect big brother. He wanted Sasuke to look up to him and ask him everything there is to know about anything there _is_ to know. Soon Sasuke would become his own shinobi. He would form his own 'ninja way'. Itachi believed this to be the utmost truth. Sasuke, was, afterall, Itachi's dear little brother. If Itachi could accomplish this much, then Sasuke could too. He believed in everything Sasuke said and did, even if he was just a kid. He was Itachi's hope. Itachi's light in his dimming life.

Soon, he'd have to leave Sasuke alone.

When Sasuke entered the academy, Itachi knew that there was little time for the two of them now. Much too little time. He often picked Sasuke up from school just for that little slot of minutes he'd be able to spend with Sasuke before heading out of his endless string of missions. Itachi once mentioned this to Sasuke; that they'd have very little time together starting that day. Itachi remembers very clearly Sasuke's response.

"_That's okay, Just as long as we can be together sometimes…"_

Itachi had smiled to himself despite the dreaded melancholy that he was feeling when he warned Sasuke. Indeed, he believed in Sasuke to be his light. He had decided long ago that he'd guide Sasuke any way he could to let Sasuke reach his goals. Itachi only wanted the best from his little brother. And he'd get it from Sasuke however he could…

Many times, as their time together diminished, Sasuke had increasingly desired training sessions with his big brother. Itachi was strained.

"_I__'__m __sorry, __maybe __next __time.__"_ Itachi often found himself saying during those times. He'd poke Sasuke's forehead just to tease him. Yet, Itachi wouldn't doubt it if Sasuke knew those words were rapidly becoming lies. He wouldn't be able to train Sasuke anymore. He wouldn't be able to teach him, to laugh with him, to watch him… no, not anymore. Nevertheless, Sasuke always ran up to him so hopefully whenever Itachi beckoned Sasuke over—just to apologize. Always…

Finally, the end was deicded. Finally, Itachi might be able to spend more time with his missed little brother. He remembers how shocked he was when he heard the decision the village's elders had come to. _Kill__them__all_, was all that played in his head for several nights after receiving the mission. Kill the whole clan. Massacre _your_ whole clan. Get rid of their ridiculous and dangerous plans for an uprising.

Itachi knew he had to do it to keep the peace in the village. And, really, that's all he ever wanted. Ever since childhood, Itachi has always wanted to be at peace with himself, the clan, the village, and Sasuke.

His hands trembled at the thought of killing Sasuke. Are they crazy? He wouldn't be able to do it. Not his brother… not his dear, dear little brother…

Itachi sought out the help of Uchiha Madara. Yes, it was widely thought that the man who fought the first Hokage was, or _should_ be, dead, but Itachi found him. He trained under him. Madara had even dared to help Itachi slaughter his clan. _Their_ clan. Mercilessly.

There is no memory clearer, yet hazier, than the memory of that fateful night. Never had the moon been so large and frightening. Never had he ever seen so much blood in his life. Never had he killed so many, so much more than he had ever thought, in one moment.

Itachi remembers every moment, every sensation, face, and every scream. Every cry. Everything.

Sasuke was coming home from academy the evening when the massacre took place. It pained Itachi knowing that he wouldn't be able to spend one last span of time with Sasuke as his perfect big brother. Those precious minutes spent together when walking Sasuke home after school. Those precious training sessions…

When Sasuke came onto the scene, the majority of the clan was already lifeless. Itachi could've shuddered at the sight of Sasuke's tears. His expression was so… desperate, bewildered, and.. dumbfounded. No, Itachi wouldn't kill his little brother. Itachi loved him too much to do so. He had too much hope and too many beliefs in Sasuke to kill him.

Itachi lied about his intentions that night. He flooded Sasuke's mind with every thought and lie that came to mind before he ran away. He wouldn't be able to stand the thought of Sasuke still loving him after this. Sasuke had to hate him. Itachi made sure of that. He couldn't let the village take the brunte of Sasuke's hate, no, he _did_ this for the village. His efforts mustn't go to waste. So he lied.

"_Live __hating __me__…" __Itachi __glared __down __at __his __helpless __brother.__ "__I __did __this __for __myself. __So __live __hating __me__…" _Itachi needed his image as a perfect big brother to fade from Sasuke's , he couldn't help but to think that this was the best way to do it. Itachi would take advantage of this slaughter to make his little brother stronger.

He always wanted the best for Sasuke…

After begging the Hokage—yes, begging on his knees and everything—to not mention the truth behind the massacre and getting a definitive response, Itachi fled the village to make it seem like he was nothing but a crazy, power hungry teenager. He joined the Akatsuki willingly, rather nearly _volunteered_ himself, to make it known where he was and that he was still alive. Yes, this is how Sasuke would find him. This would ensure Sasuke's revenge.

The next time Itachi saw Sasuke was on a mission to Konoha in order to retrieve the Kyuubi. Sasuke had tried to attack him, yes, his hate flared intensely and his chidori was so impressive, but he wasn't strong enough. He was _blinded_ by hate. Itachi landed a painful blow to Sasuke, added some tsukiyomi as a reminded of his eyes, and retreated quickly. Itachi wouldn't be able to spend much time around Sasuke without thinking about all of those years. He needed Sasuke to become strong soon. His time was almost up. Itachi was going blind from the use of his Mangekyou Sharingan and worse, Itachi was being degraded by a disease.

The disease was eating away at him and his life. His body was weakening and becoming less and less endurable to combat. But he couldn't die to a _disease_. He promised his life to Sasuke, after all. He needed to live until Sasuke was able to bring him down. Itachi tried and took a variety of medicines to keep himself alive. It'll only last him so long…

After a little more than three years, Itachi met Sasuke again. Ah, he could feel the power and confidence radiating off of Sasuke this time. Their battle of the eyes was long and promising. Sasuke was much stronger than before. Ah, Itachi knew he could believe in his little brother. Believing in his abilities wasn't wrong after all. This would be Itachi's last battle.

During the battle, both brothers were due to collapse soon. Honestly, it could've been anyone's battle now. With one last push, Orochimaru was released from Sasuke's body. That disgusting snake… Itachi gladly rid of him for Sasuke. Sealed away the snake's essence and destroyed the heaven seal placed on Sasuke by Orochimaru. His little brother would have to deal with that bastard anymore.

Itachi coughed into his hand and blood splattered nastily between his fingers. He was running out of time. He approached Sasuke. His dear little brother didn't move. Sasuke was scared. It reminded Itachi of the night of the massacre. Itachi smiled reassuringly at his little brother and slowly reached up to touch Sasuke's forehead. Poke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi was so very terribly sorry, "There won't be a next time." He really wouldn't be able to spend any more time with his favorite brother. His _only_ brother. He wouldn't be able to lie to him anymore.

Itachi always knew he could believe in Sasuke.

So one day I felt like writing a angsty/hopeful story and kindly thought of the Uchiha brothers. How was it? I actually went through the trouble of picking quotes out of the manga so it made me think that maybe I should've cited them... :/ But I gave credit to Masashi anyway! lol. R&R~ :)


End file.
